Los últimos Black
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Este fic participa en el minireto de Julio "Sirius y Regulus Black" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"
1. Verde y dorado

_Sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón. Pero venga, admitámoslo: ¿quién podría resistirse a escribir sobre Sirius y Regulus Black?_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío. _

_**AVISO:** Este fic participa en el minireto de Julio "Sirius y Regulus Black" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

 _Empiezo por Regulus porque creo que es un personaje que merecía mucho más crédito del que obtuvo. Y, desde luego, merecía un final muy diferente del que J.K. le dio._

* * *

 **Verde y dorado**

Cuando Regulus Black sintió el peso del Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sus padres le habían dicho que aquel era un día muy importante: no podía defraudar a la familia. Regulus estaba muy asustado: no quería que sus padres se enfadaran con él como habían hecho con Sirius.

Tenía once años, pero ya sentía sobre sus delgados hombros todo el peso de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

—¡Slytherin! —gritó el sombrero.

Regulus abrió los ojos de golpe. Soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras bajaba y se dirigía hacia su mesa. Lo había conseguido.

Cuando se sentó con los demás de su casa, su mirada vagó inconscientemente por el comedor. De repente, dio con unos ojos del mismo azul que los suyos que lo miraban desde la mesa de los leones.

Su hermano Sirius, el primer Black en no ser sorteado en Slytherin, le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

* * *

 _Aviso ya de que, como el reto permite un máximo de tres drabbles, pienso aprovecharme y escribir tres momentos de la vida de estos baes. Si veis que se repite "la noble y ancestral casa de los Black" tres veces, recordad: nada es casual en esta vida._

 _¿Reviews? :)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Rojo y plata

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el minireto de Julio "Sirius y Regulus Black" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

* * *

 **Rojo y plata**

La gente creía que la vida de Sirius Black era perfecta, pero pocos sabían que su actitud desafiante y despreocupada era una coraza contra el mundo: sus padres lo habían repudiado, sus tíos y primos no querían saber nada de él y hasta su hermano pequeño lo evitaba.

Sirius aún recordaba cuando él y Regulus jugaban al escondite en la enorme casa de los Black o cuando se quedaban despiertos hasta altas horas, hablando de las ganas que tenían de recibir su carta de Hogwarts.

Sí, habían estado muy unidos de pequeños.

Hasta que Sirius entró en Hogwarts.

Regulus lo acusó de haber dañado la reputación de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black y ya solo le dedicaba miradas frías cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos del colegio.

Aun así, no podía odiarlo: era su hermanito. Lo único que quería era que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran.

Aunque tal vez pedía demasiado.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	3. Negro

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el minireto de Julio "Sirius y Regulus Black" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

* * *

 **Negro**

El último pensamiento de Regulus Black antes de que los Inferi lo arrastraran al fondo del lago no fue de miedo ni de arrepentimiento. No se sintió triunfal ni valiente. No pensó en sus padres, amigos o Voldemort.

Su último pensamiento fue para Sirius. Como cualquier ironía de la vida, Regulus deseó, ahora que miraba de frente a la muerte, haber tenido más tiempo para arreglar sus asuntos pendientes.

Deseó haber dicho a sus padres cuán equivocados estaban. Deseó haber plantado cara a sus amigos. Deseó que la marca que oscurecía su antebrazo nunca hubiera oscurecido su corazón.

Pero por encima de todo, deseaba haber podido comprender mejor a su hermano mayor. Haber podido hablar con él, decirle que, en el fondo, lo entendía. Que no lo odiaba.

Aquellos pensamientos ocuparon la mente de Regulus mientras la oscuridad lo reclamaba.

Y al otro lado del mundo, el corazón de Sirius se paró durante un segundo.


End file.
